The Sora Reports
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: This is my story. The story of my adventures in the Realm of Sleep after deciding to head back to train. First POV Sora telling his (mis)adventures in the Realm of Sleep after DDD.
1. Sora Report 1

I was running. Running so fast my legs were just fuzzy blurs of needle-like pain. My lungs were pumping uselessly, already too starved of oxygen and forcing my breaths to gasp and shudder for air. My vision was making the road ahead dance and sway. I couldn't keep this up much longer, but I HAD to.

The darkness was closing in.

I was already running for what seemed like hours, occasionally tripping on a cold, slimy tendril and barely escaping, but for every foot I gained, it got two more closer. I wasn't going to lose myself again, I _couldn't_ lose myself again-

I shut my eyes and covered my ears with my hands as the shadows behind me wailed in pain and torment. They were all too cacophonous to make out individually, but I heard names, anguished cries of grief, people screaming for someone to save them. Then horrible, cold, mocking laughter- laughter I knew all too well. Xemnas, Ansem, the youth(who actually looked a heck of a lot like Xemnas now that I think of it)who chased me through this dream realm-

I tripped, and felt my ankle twisting into a useless sprain. I desperately limped for escape, but ended up screaming in absolute fear and dread as I was once again enveloped in darkness's cruel embrace-

I woke up truly screaming.

There was a startled mewl as Wandanyan rolled off my hotel bed and onto the floor, landing with a soft, plushy, THUMP. It peeked over the edge as I gripped at my shirt and necklace, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. It then flopped right onto my lap and began worriedly licking my sweaty, fearfully contorted face with a few soft whines.

I shakily laughed "I-I'm fine, Wandanyan. Just a bad dream again..." After a moment of dubious silence I scooped up the Dream Eater and hugged it for dear life.

I hated these nightmares. They never left me alone, they never pulled any punches; just night after night of agony and suffering. Seeing loved ones die- sometimes by my own hand -seeing myself becoming corrupted again and lost to the darkness, being stuck here in the realm of sleep, completely alone and forgotten. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? I had enough sadness to deal with for failing the Mark of Mastery Exam- something I thought I would pass without lifting a pinky finger.

I flopped back onto my pillow, then rolled over and buried my face in the soft fabric. I sighed as my teary eyes dried up on the material. That stupid exam was why I was here in the first place. I just had to bungle things up like that, I just HAD to blindly follow the bad guys until it was too late. If Riku wasn't there, if most likely be...

I shuddered, deciding to cut off my thoughts there and I began a steady rhythm:

Breathe in.

...

Breathe out.

...

Breathe in.

...

Breathe out.

...

Breathe in.

...

Breathe out.

...

I took in the warm, pillow-smell and tried calming myself down to get back to sleep-

With the most perfect timing, my alarm clock started beeping.

I utilized Neku's colorful vocabulary and groaned loudly in annoyance.

...

Now dressed and walking among the buildings of the Third District, I yawned. Wandanyan mewled again as it peppily bounced by my side.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're more of a morning person than me..." I grumbled, then sleepily rubbed my eyes "I used to be one, too." I growled out the last bit "When I could get a decent night's sleep."

I checked my bearings again: Third District, nothing special, since I needed to be in the fourth. I glanced at the fountain bubbling in the corner, then walked over and pulled out about 1000 munny. I was desperate now. I tossed all 1000 into the water, wishing as hard as I could for the nightmares to leave me alone. Not the monsters that plagued the Realm of Sleep, of course. I actually would like more of those to take out and gain experience from.

Apparently they finally learned Keyblade = death. Horrible, horrible, death.

I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets and walking off into the fourth district. I suppose Wandanyan ran off on its own to take out a Nightmare.

I smiled upon seeing a familliar spike of orange hair. I waved, increasing my pace "Hey! Neku!"

The introverted teenager didn't even turn from the graffiti on the brick wall, only raising his hand "Hey, Sora." I pulled up to him, and he asked "Say, have you seen this yet?"

Of course I'd seen it before. This was the same area where I fought that big, Pete-like... Thing. But I decided to be nice and say "Nah, I haven't. Really nice."

"Only made by CAT, best Shibuya street artist ever." Neku said with a growing smile. I let him ramble off on his street-art loving tangent, listening to every word and actually learning a few more things. His bitter cynicism completely melted away as he rambled about techniques and motifs and messages with full enthusiasm.

But then he slowed, his hand drifting on the art and lingering sadly. He sighed "I miss home..."

I nodded "I miss home too..." I soon found myself listing off everything I missed so dearly "My friends, my parents, just sitting around without a care in the world, not fighting all the time, getting a good sleep-"

"Hey, since when were you me?" Neku cut me off with a chuckle, but then he put his hands in his pockets "So you've been missing out on a few winks because of the screaming, too, huh?"

I blinked, not even aware that Neku was suffering from my nightmares as well. Heck, he didn't even seem to know it was me as he continued on "Yeah, we have no clue who's waking up screaming bloody murder." He added with a discrete whisper "I think it's Beat, though. He's probably just too full of himself to admit he screams like a little girl."

I laughed. Maybe we'd be alright.

* * *

This is just a direct continuation of DDD, mostly will be covering the events in the Realm of Sleep. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Sora Report 2

I was burning. I could barely scream as I coughed in the smoke and noxious fumes of my own skin frying off in the flames. There was my screams and coughing ringing in my half-working ears, hissing as my body shriveled and blackened before my eyes. It felt like everything BUT air was filling my lungs. The worst part was I wasn't screaming incomprehensible gibberish:

"KAIRI! KAIRI HOLD ON!"

I reached for her through the flames, but stopped short on my hands and knees, held back by a white-hot, biting chain on my ankle, like I was some kind of animal. She reached for me, but our hands couldn't reach; not even brush fingertips together, just a tantalizingly small centimeter apart. I couldn't stop hearing her scream for me, telling me how much everything hurt, how she wanted me to comfort her.

Once again I heard previous foes laughing at our distress.

I collapsed, unable to keep my self up with arms that were twig-like and black as coal or soot. Which I would be eventually. Gosh, what a way to go... I was so tired of screaming, so dizzy, so numb to the pain and yet so aware of it. I hacked up a lung- literally, there was little pieces of tissue in whatever fluid came up -and watched as Kairi died right in front of me-

I woke up screaming again. This time I sobbed and clutched myself minutes afterwards, blubbering the gibberish of mourning and fear and rocking myself back and forth. Wandanyan kept rubbing up against me, but it didn't help at all. AT. ALL.

I heard Shiki whine, muffled from the room over and groggy "Hey! Shut up! A girl like me needs beauty sleep ya know!"

Neku, too "We get it Beat, you scream like a girl-"

Beat "I DO NOT, YO! Now go to sleep!"

Rhyme "Come on, no use crying over spilt milk guys..."

I used the opportunity to calm myself down, and my sobbing faded away to a softer whine. I grabbed Wandanyan "That one was so real... so real..." It whined worriedly and soothingly in response. It was times like this I wanted to quit. Abandon all prospects of making up my Exam and just head home and cling to Kairi and Riku as if they were going to die tomorrow.

I glanced around my room, wondering if I should switch for another night. It was the Green Room, the one Leon and Yuffie kept me in during my first stay in Traverse Town. I reminded myself it wasn't causing the nightmares by subconsciously reminding me of those terrifying first few days or anything, recalling last time I switched rooms with Beat and Rhyme and ended up having even worse dreams. It seemed like this familiarity kept them subdued, rather than enhanced.

I sighed and reluctantly sank back into my pillows in a feeble attempt to get myself back to sleep.

...

In the morning- after some discussion on who was keeping everyone up, because we were all losing sleep from it -I decided that Traverse Town was good enough without me. I'd keep it as a hub to go back to, but soon I was saying goodbyes to my friends and soaring through the worlds again.

I listened to what the Keyholes were saying, and eventually decided to head off to what had been my first world outside Traverse Town last time- after all, if I was gonna do this exam again, might as well work it out like what happened last time, right?

I landed in Le Cite de Cloches without a hitch.

Wandanyan bounded up to me in the crowd, and I drew up my hood- better to not draw attention, right? I told Wandanyan to shrink, and the Dream Eater became puppy-sized- not much bigger than my hand -and perched on my shoulder. It licked my cheek, and I patted it "Okay, Nightmare-eating time!"

I wondered if the place stayed how I left it or not as me and my Dream Eater bounced through hordes of Nightmares and toured the city. I saw Esmeralda, but she didn't seem to recognize me. I waved. She blinked, then waved back, lightly confused. Hmm, I WAS older now... maybe she didn't think I'd look so handsome after puberty "Hey Esmer-"

"Make way! Captain coming!" Someone yelled, and Esmeralda grabbed her money and vanished among the crowd. I stepped aside, tucking Wandanyan into my pocket, anticipating this captain of the guard-

My heart sank at the sight of Phoebus. So the world had reset itself, huh? Frollo was still around, Phoebus was still working for him, Esmeralda was still an outcast and Quasi... In "Eureka!" moment, I knew what the worlds were offering me now:

A second chance.

I'd screwed up a lot of things last time, but I swear here and now that I won't repeat my mistakes.

Wandanyan poked my side, wanting to move on. I patted my pocket "Don't worry, we will, I just need to think a sec..." I mused over what I knew, what had happened, and what my options were. Contrary to popular belief, I came to a sound conclusion in minutes without even the barest echo of a headache. I sighed lightly at that joke, Riku's voice echoing around in my memory "_Oh come on, Sora, you can't think without straining yourself."_

I missed home... I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth on my heels, caught in a daydream of my precious island home. The sea, the sunset, my friends... I felt myself smile in giddy joy, floating right up to the cloud nine that was the Destiny Islands-

A sharp prod from Wandanyan made the dream pop. I looked around, then sighed and started heading through the crowd. I moved Wandanyan from my pocket to the crook of my neck, letting it bury itself in my hair and hood. It'd be hidden there, not to mention comfortable. I giggled when it started licking my neck "H-hey! Stop that!" I burst out laughing, getting a few strange looks "Wandanyan stop that! You're ticklish!" I pulled my beloved Dream Eater out "Quit it you silly Wow-Meow you!"

It then looked over my shoulder and hissed, and suddenly I noticed the air was quiet from strain rather than confusion. I glanced over my shoulder cautiously, then slowly moved Wandanyan back into place and began moving to avoid the unmistakable, glowering figure of Frollo. I started towards an alleyway-

"Excuse me, young man, stop right there."

I took a deep breath, halting in my tracks. I turned around putting on one of my rare fake smiles and saying in a barely strained, but cordial tone "Yes, sir?"

Frollo looked me over "Excuse me, but you had some sort of creature-"

Wandanyan hissed from my shoulder, and I very calmly grabbed it and began petting it "Just my pet, sir. It likes perching on my shoulder." My voice had never been so even and flat. I wondered if Roxas was affecting it at all "It was just licking my neck, and it tickled. May I please carry on with my day?"

Frollo bent over, examining the Dream Eater "How odd, what is it?" he held out his hand, and immediately pulled back with a cry of pain when Wandanyan bit him "AGH! Insolent creature!"

"Sir, Wandanyan doesn't like strangers." I said, trying hard to keep myself from laughing "It's a Dream Eater, and it does know how to defend itself from people it doesn't like." I turned around "Get that hand properly bandaged and cleaned and it should be healed in a day. Good day, Judge Frollo."

I could hear him muttering curses, already aligning me with the Gypsies he sought to eradicate. Hmph, good. He should know that I'm not just a kid on the street with a weird pet, but honestly I can care much more to warn him. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him trying to beat me-

"Young man have you gone deaf?! Stop!"

I turned around "What?" I sounded a lot harsher than I wanted to. Frollo grinned "You might just have skill to join our guard, young, good strength, a nice, even head most times... We just got a new Captain." I felt myself tense as he wrapped his bony hand around my shoulder "What do you say? Would you care to enlist yourself?" I brushed him off "No. Thank you. Sir." I said through gritted teeth. I walked off "Now good day."

Me? Part of that poor excuse of a justice system? Hand me a torch, I'd rather burn first. Wandanyan started nuzzling my neck again, but my mouth hardly twitched into a smile. I ducked into an alleyway and sat there for a good several minutes, calmly collecting myself out of my rage. An angry head doesn't do anyone any good.

Me and Wandanyan went out and killed more Nightmares, and I wondered how things were going to play out. I was stronger, a little smarter, not quite as naive. Maybe I'd do better- no, I WILL do better. I promise, I will.

The festival was well underway when I arrived, people already celebrating and maybe a little tipsy. After a distasteful thought of turning back, I managed to catch Esmeralda dancing. She was wearing a different dress- red and figure clinging -but I knew it was her. There was a lot of hooting and hollering, but I just clapped. It was good dancing, but nothing deserving that much ruckus.

She finished, then blinked in surprise upon seeing me. I waved with a big smile. She waved half heartedly back, still looking confused. I turned to the cathedral, aware her gaze was still on me. I pointed at it, as if to point something out to a friend, and noted out of the corner of my eye she gazed at it as well. I turned back to see her dismounting the stage, then walking my way.

She stopped in front of me "Okay, who are you?"

"A friend, my name's Sora." I said simply.

She made a lightly disgusted look at the men ogling her, then grabbed my hand "Here, we can talk in my dressing tent-"

I pulled back, feeling myself blushing and my head growing a little lighter "Uh, no thanks-"

Esmeralda smiled "Don't worry, there'll be a curtain for privacy."

As she lead me off, I heard several groans of disappointment and outrage. Indeed, there was a curtain, so I felt a little better about talking with her in such a private area. "So, how do you know me, spiky-locks? Because you sure act like it." she asked from beyond the cloth.

"I've heard of you. You're a really good dancer." I said, coming up with the most convincing lie easily.

"I'm not that good, but I guess it brings in a good income."

She rambled off a little more while I pondered over how good I was at lying. Good guys weren't supposed to lie... right? Then again, most good guys weren't threatening the order of the Universe if they weren't.

"Did you hear me?"

I suddenly snapped up "Hmm?"

"I asked you what was up with Notre Dame. You acted like there was something important there." she sighed "It's beautiful, but it always is."

"There is something important there." I said cautiously. Esmeralda peeked over the curtain "What? A priceless treasure? Something to help Frollo exterminate us all? Something better than Sanctuary?"

"Someone who needs a friend."

Esmeralda seemed unamused at my response "There are a lot of people like that-"

"Quasi seriously needs someone to help show him there's something bigger out there than that lonely bell tower!" I blurted out. While I sat there in horror at how well I had bungled things up, Esmeralda came out in her usual clothes "Quasi?"

I backpedaled desperately "Did I say Quasi? I-I meant-"

"I know the bellringer. The whole town knows the rumors." She said simply "I wasn't aware you knew him, since it looks like you're a foreigner."

I shrugged, quickly recovering "Well, it IS a popular rumor-"

Shrieks suddenly came from outside "Monsters! Someone help!" I summoned my Keyblade "I'll handle this, you get inside the cathedral for safety!" Esmeralda nodded, rushing past me as I tossed Wandanyan out "Come on! We got Nightmares to eat!"

We cut through the throes of monsters easily. Maybe too easy. One thing for sure was how trashed the festival was now... Some of that being my fault thanks to a D-Link with Wandanyan. I really need to be more careful with that. As people began rebuilding, me and Wandanyan slipped into Notre Dame before anyone could notice we had done some of the damage.

I sighed happily at how calm and still the place was. I wasn't one for Christianity- or religion in general for that matter -but I could appreciate how much care was put into this place. Especially the lovely rose windows. I smiled as I basked in the serene light, feeling myself almost slip away in it.

Wandanyan barked, then ran off. I followed after "Huh? What is it?" Wandanyan bounded up several flights of stairs "Wandanyan! What's wrong?" It didn't listen to me, rushing across the rooftops and then plopping down.

I stopped, then smiled at the sight of Qasi and Esmeralda. Already it seemed like they were becoming close friends. Wandanyan looked up at me, smiling its sweet little smile with its tongue lolling out, and barked. Its stump of a tail wagged happily.

I patted it, then leaned against the railing of Notre Dame. What a gorgeous view... Kairi would love this... I sighed and slumped even lower. This was just like the sunsets of home, gorgeous and without a single blemish. I glanced downward, then quickly leaned over to get a better look.

Just fantastic, Frollo's surrounded the place! Wandanyan jumped up as well, then started growling. I patted it "Hey, hey now there's no monsters, just people being bad because it's their job." I paused at how that sounded. Heh, punch clock villains, who knew- I blinked and tilted my head at the laughter that echoed out of nowhere.

I knew that voice...

I turned around just to get a fleeting glimpse of Roxas turning and running down the stairs. His voice was echoing and garbled, but I was pretty sure he was saying "Catch me if you can!" My heart skipped a beat. I ignored Wandanyan's confused cries as I pursued the fast, fleeing figure. Roxas, that was Roxas I'm sure of it! Black and tan pants, a light tan jacket, a checkered band on his wrist, golden hair, blue eyes, his voice-

I smashed into someone with a metallic clang. My nose started bleeding and my head was spinning around, probably a slight concussion doing what concussions did best. I backed away, wincing, groaning, and pinching my nose to staunch the bleeding "S-sorry-"

"You should be more care- Hey! You're that kid who told me to quit!" Came a startled cry.

I opened my eyes to find I had crashed into Phoebus. There was even a small dent in his armor now with a light smear of blood. Phoebus. That was Phoebus and not Roxas. But I was so sure-

"Kid, you hearing me?"

I shook my head "Uh, sorry, finding it hard to focus..." I looked behind him "Say, have you seen a kid about my age with blond hair-"

"No, why would I? You aren't doing anything suspicious, are you-"

"No, no I'm not!" I said hurriedly. I gathered myself a little better "No, I just came up for the view and thought I saw..." I hesitated a moment, unsure how to explain our relations. "an old friend..." I said reluctantly. We weren't that close, or maybe we were closer. For the first time in my life, I couldn't really tell.

I walked past him "Well, I'll see you later-"

"About earlier," he said, stopping me by grabbing my shoulder as I brushed past "What do you mean, 'I should quit'? A lot of people would scramble for my position."

"I think you know the answer to that." I replied simply "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go." I dashed down the steps, then paused "Hey Phoebus?"

"Yes?"

I looked him over, then asked "How much you got on ya?"

"Ten gold pieces, why?" he replied cautiously. I grinned "Wager you each and every one of those pieces you're gonna quit or get fired before I leave."

He laughed "Oh, a bet like that is definitely in my favor; you're on."

...

Turns out, the soldiers were ordered to look for Esmeralda AND me. Wanted already, new record. Thanks to my previous knowledge of the city, I managed to jump around right over their heads. No one even noticed my shadow crossing the ground.

Outside of town, I stretched and yawned "Well, I think we're golden Wandanyan-"

"Sora?"

I turned to find Esmeralda approaching. I grinned "You made it out!"

"Yeah, thanks to Quasi." she grinned back. She then looked a little confused "You're right. While he isn't easy on the eyes, he's such a kind soul..."

"Don't judge on appearances!" I said with a smile and a playful finger wag. Esmeralda laughed "Yeah, I guess so, you're wise for your age."

"Huh, lots of people don't say so." I said folding my hands behind my head. Something has always been so reassuring and natural about that.

I felt the hairs of my neck stand up, then suddenly there was screams. I turned around rapidly to see a massive Dream Eater- whaddaya know, a Wargoyle like last time -destroying a nearby windmill, a family barely escaping with Phoebus's help. I held out my hand, Keyblade appearing "Esmeralda, you stay here, I'll take care of this!"

But before I got there, Frollo strode out into view "Captian, you do realize that this family was undergoing divine justice?"

"They were innocent, Frollo!" Phoebus barked at him. Frollo's eyes narrowed "The punishment for insubordination is death-"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" I killed the Dream Eater in a single blow, and turned to Frollo "Ever heard of a fair trial?"

"Kid, I don't need-"

"Shush it, Captain." I sighed. Frollo was fuming, and I simply raised my Keyblade "You don't want to be on the receiving end of this, so how about you go on your merry way?" Frollo, realizing he was cornered, turned away "Phoebus, you are now dismissed from the guard." He sounded oddly pleased... too pleased.

After a brief moment, I heard the clinking of coins, but I muttered "Don't hand me it yet."

"Goodbye, you scum."

I was stunned to see an army of Dream Eaters attack as he walked off. "OKay, follow me!" I yelled as I charged. It took a good hour to get rid of them all, Phoebus shedding his armor to keep himself from getting too exhausted. I was pretty tired too.

"My dear boy, I think you've forgotten someone."

I was thinking of some very nasty, wash my mouth with soap words as I turned to find Esmeralda in Frollo's grasp. "Let her go."

"Oh I will, I'm not after her." Frollo said "I'm after you, the devil-child that caused the appearance of all these monsters."

(bleep) that WAS my fault. Like Heartless, Dream Eaters followed the Keyblade wherever it went. I can't believe that old man made the association.

"Okay then, what'chya want me to do so you can let Esmeralda go?"

"Turn yourself in. Face justice for your crimes Simple enough."

I thought it over, I COULD escape these guards rather easily... "Okay then, you got it." I dismissed my blade "You let her go, I'll turn myself in." I then added "That's why you were after her, you noticed we were friends and knew I'd want to save her."

"Indeed."

He let her go, and I stopped her with a hug while quickly whispering "Get outta town, quickly, don't let him catch you again."

"Of course, thank you."

She ran off, and I felt my hands being cuffed. No way this could go wrong.

...

So yeah, here I am, being lead to the stake. No problem, these guys are runts compared to the things I've faced. Wait for it... wait...

In a blink I elbowed one in a chink in their armor, pushing him aside and bolting. I quickly unlocked myself, whooping in delight: Esmeralda was safe, I was safe-

"You weren't going to go against your deal, were you?"

I stopped, and found Esmeralda in Frollo's grasp again. She gave an apologetic smile. Seriously? "I'm sorry! They had guards everywhere!" Frollo grinned wickedly "You didn't think I wasn't going to have insurance, were you?"

I sighed "Okay, you win." To further display my compliance, I strode right on up and leaned against the pole "Okay, tie me up, let her go."

They did as I said, also adding kindling. Esmeralda stayed out of respect for me dying, I guess. Comforting thought, but I ain't getting killed that easily. When no one noticed, I cast a blizzard spell at my feet, the melting ice slowly dampening the wood. Sorry, no fires tonight.

They tried lighting it once.

Twice.

I was almost laughing as they tried a third time. "What? Am I innocent? Are WE innocent?" I couldn't suppress my best "Sorry you lose" grin.

Frollo glowered at me "More of your witchcraft!"

"Maybe someone's innocent!" I barked back at him. He only yelled for them to bring more torches. That bigoted, stubborn, crotchety, evil, horrid old man! I felt my anger flush up-

I was tied up? Why was I tied up? I sliced open the stupid ropes around me and grabbed this older prey in front of me. Hmmm. Old. Nasty heart, I can smell that clear enough. I had cut him open a little bit, not enough to kill or seriously injure. He deserved it, trying to kill me! I felt a light wash over me, my voice yelling "I won't submit to the darkness!"-

I blinked, seeing Frollo bleeding and injured in front of me. My hand was through five holes in his clothes.

Anti.

I hit Anti form.

I felt my blood quickly freezing. I thought I had taken care of that-

"Please! Please I'm sorry! Let me go!"

I was stunned by Frollo's blubbering, but I quickly composed myself "Leave this city alone, and leave my sight. That'll work." I tossed him callously away, but that didn't mean I didn't pity him. I looked for Esmeralda, but I only caught a fleeting glimpse as she ran off, clearly terrified.

A demon, right inside of me, that had scared her.

That hurt a lot more than the injuries I'd been receiving.

A lot.

I walked back through the town in a daze. What was wrong with me? Why did Anti form get out of hand so easily? Was it a trigger from stress? I don't think I've been using drives...

"Leaving so soon?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Why was that my voice? WHY WAS THAT _MY_ VOICE?! I turned slowly to see that same phantom: ME. I was grinning psychotically "You're so scared of yourself."

I shook my head "You aren't there."

"But I AM. Isn't it your Realm of Sleep? Everyone perceives it differently, right?" me replied. He held a hand to his chin, tilting his head and causing his raven bangs to swing around "I am as real as you think I am."

"SHUT UP!" I threw my Keyblade at him and he vanished. He terrified me more than anything I'd ever seen before. Shaken, I quickly returned to Traverse Town.

...

I was leaning on one of the many fountains of Traverse Town next to Rhyme. "Okay, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well, there's this part of me that's really... evil..." I began, not sure how to say it without confusing her "and, it kinda got out recently-"

"But I'm assuming it's been awhile?" She said helpfully. I nodded awkwardly "I can't believe it got out after so long."

"But you generally keep it in, right?"

"Yeah, your point?" I said bitterly.

She smiled "I know you, you won't let it happen again."

I blinked. Then I grinned "It won't. You're right."

* * *

So there is how chapters will go- Nightmare, New world, TT again with friendship bonding and blah. Sorry about the long update wait!


End file.
